Sailor Moon: The Guardian Chronicals
by Son-Gohan2
Summary: Sailor Jupiter finaly meets the guy of her dreams but thereis something strange about him. What? Read and find out


Sailor Moon:  
  
Guardian Chronicals  
  
Part 1  
  
Jupiter's Additoin  
  
By Son Gohan  
  
Hello I'm back and this time there is no mention of Dragonball Z or any charecters or ideas from it, this is Sailor Moon with a twist. What twist you ask? Well you'll see.  
  
  
  
Again I don't own the rights to any of these charecters and I'm not making any money writting this. So please don't get sue happy I'm only 16, and I have all of 50 cents in my name. All that aside sit back and enjoy.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
It is about 4:30 and school is just dismissing. Serina, Ami, Rey and the rest of the gang are comming out of the building and turn left.  
  
  
  
Serina: *Stretching* It's Thrurday only one more day till me and Darain go out for our big aniversery dinner, But another good thing about Thursdays...  
  
Reenie: *cutting her off* Is that she gets her allowance and we can get Sundeas instead of cones after school.  
  
Serina: Yeah icecream, Yum!!  
  
Rey: So you're gonna blow all your money on snacks and leave Darian to pay for your dinner tomorrow.  
  
Serina: *Sounding hurt* I'm gonna pay for some of it.  
  
Lieta: *Totaly oblivious* Hey guys do any of you know the new kid from America?  
  
Mina: I think so, the one with the really curly blonde hair?  
  
Ami: Oh you mean Ken? He is in my computer programing class. Why do you ask?  
  
Lieta: *Pointing down the street* 'Cause here he comes.  
  
*We see a boy of about 16 coming down the street, as Mina said he has a tangle of blonde curls and is wearing brown slacks and a brown vest over a white T-shirt (standard school uniform.) He picks up his speed as he gets closer, and in doing so trips and falls flat on his face.*  
  
Rey: *Giggling and whispering to Ami* And I thought Serian was a clutz.  
  
Lieta: Hey be nice Rey. *Helping Ken up* Are you ok?  
  
Ken: Yeah I'm fine... uh Lieta right?  
  
Lieta: Yep thats right.  
  
Ken: Cool. You're in my Algebra class right?  
  
Lieta: Yeah why?  
  
Ken: *Sets his pack down and rummages through it* Because as you were leaving, *he grins as he pulls Lieta's Star Wand from his pack.* this fell out of your purse. *Holds it out to her*  
  
Lieta: Oh my god I can't believe I lost it. I can't thank you enough, this is very important to me. *She reaches out and takes it but as her hand closes around it Ken pulls his hand away fast.*  
  
Lieta: Whats wrong.  
  
Ken: Sorry just a reflex you zapped me.  
  
Lieta: *Alarmed* Zapped you?!  
  
Ken: *laughing alittle* Yeah, a little static shock like when you scuff your feet across a carpet with your socks on then touch a doorknob or something metal like that.  
  
Lieta: *Relieved* Oh, well we're all gonna go get some icecream down the street *blushing and smiling* would you like to come?  
  
Ken: *Blushing and stuttering* Well I uh.... I have to get home... and I don't have alot of money... and the dog. *He takes of down the street.*  
  
*Later in Rey's room. Ami is trying to help Serina understand her math homework. While Mina is trying to do Lieta's hair while Rey is lecturing her about responsibility.*  
  
Rey: I can't believe you lost your Star Wand and didn't bother to notice it was gone.  
  
Lieta: I said I was sorry Rey, and hey, I got it back didn't I?  
  
Mina: Yeah it's not like it was destroyed or pawned or something.  
  
Rey: Thats not the point!!!  
  
*Cut to Ken looking in a mirror and trying to force a comb through his unruly hair.*  
  
Ken: *Putting the comb down and talking to his reflection in the mirror* You are such a spaz! She asked you out and all you could do was stutter and make excuses, what is your problem?!  
  
*He opens a dresser drawer and digs through it. He smiles faintly when he finds what he is looking for. He pulls out a sheathed Eurpoean style dagger with two emerald stones on each hand guard.*  
  
Ken: You have always given me courage and I hope with you by my side I'll have the courage to face my greatest challenge.*He pulls the sheath up so a little of the blade catches the light.*  
  
*Cut to the street the next day Ken has met Mina on the way to schooland they are walking together up the street.*  
  
Ken: *Speaking in a quiet, shy tone.* Mina?  
  
Mina: *Intreged by his tone* Yes?  
  
Ken: You're friends with Lieta right?  
  
Mina: *face faulting* Yeah I am. *Sounding disappointed*  
  
Ken: *Bright and cheery again.* Cool can you get her to meet me at the... *off Mina's look* Oh, oh no, you thought I was gonna, ask you out?  
  
Mina: No it's ok.  
  
Ken: I am so sorry I didn't mean to lead you on like that.  
  
Mina: No realy it's ok. I just... *They're cut off by Lieta aproaching.*  
  
Lieta: Hey guys whats up?  
  
Mina: Nothing, we were just talking about you.  
  
Lieta: *Intreged* Oh realy? What was Mina saying about me?  
  
Ken: Nothing. I was asking questions... *trails off*  
  
Lieta: About?  
  
Mina: *Blurting it out* He wanted me to arrange for you two to meet at the Icecream Palor.  
  
Ken: *Eyes wide and mouth hangng open* Yeah thats pretty much it. *His face reddens.*  
  
Lieta: I'd love to. Mina do you wanna join us.  
  
Mina: Oh no thanks. You know three is a crowd and all that. *She takes off down the street.*  
  
*In the Icecream Palor. Ken and Lieta are at a booth by the window, each with a, melting, sundae infront of them.*  
  
Lieta: So you actualy were a cheerleader before you moved here?  
  
Ken: For two years. *A proud smile.*  
  
Lieta: Thats realy cool. *taking a scoop of her and looking at it blanckly as the semi-liquid runs off her spoon.*  
  
Ken: So what was that thing I found yesterday?  
  
Lieta: *Caught off guard* Huh... Oh that, it was a... uh just an old heirloom from an ancester.*  
  
Ken: Oh I have somethung like that, but whats was the symbol on the top of it? *He pulls out a piece of paper with a sketch of the symbol ot Jupiter on it.*  
  
Ken: *pointing to the paper.* Something like this.  
  
Lieta: *Trying to act casual* Oh I realy don't know I think it's an ensigna of the family or something.  
  
Ken: In that case we have problems.  
  
Lieta: Why?  
  
Ken: Because *He turns in his seat and digs through his pack and pulls out the dagger.*  
  
Ken: This has the same symbol. *He points to the symbol of Jupiter at the end of the hilt just under the blade.* Does that mean we're related?  
  
Lieta: *Suprised* You had that thing in school?!?  
  
Ken: Yeah, but it's not dangerous. It doesn't even cut bread anymore the blade is too dull. *He unsheaths it and runs his finger along the blade then holds t out for Lieta to see that there is no cut or mark of any kind.*  
  
Lieta: Yeah but still if you had gotten caught with that you could've been expelled.  
  
Ken: *His face reddening slightly* Oh yeah.  
  
*Cut to a cavern of crystal where we see a small creature, with a reptilian body and lizard-like head, sitting, cross legged with arms folded over its chest, in a medative state.  
  
He suddenly jerks out of this trance and stares space for a moment.*  
  
Creature: So the prophisy has begun he has returned. *He turns to face a silowet of a tall figure with pointed ears.*  
  
Creature: I welcome you Master Gabrone.  
  
Gabrone: It is good to be back Minion. *He steps out of the shadows and we see his face, which is rough and gray with a pebbely texture with Glowing red eyes. He places his hand on Minion's shoulder and his eyes widen.*  
  
Gabrone: Minion, after all these centuries your regenerative powers haven't given you your wings back?  
  
Minion: No those damned Sailor Scouts have done a great deal to see to that I remain this way.  
  
Gabrone: It doesn't matter soon the Scouts will be a part of my collection and this wretched planet will be ours.  
  
Minion: Yes. Should I begin Phase 1 then?  
  
Gabrone: Yes begin but start where thoes Sailor brats are so we can leave them our calling card.  
  
Minion: Yes. And I know just the warrior to send. *He disapears.*  
  
*Cut back to the Icecream Palor where Ken and Lieta are still talking and the rest of the gang, except Serina, is outside pressed up against the glass to try to get a better look at whats going on inside.*  
  
Artimis: Girls do you realy think that you should be spying on Lieta like this.  
  
Luna: Yes it is quite immature.  
  
Mina: Hey she could need help or something look at that knife he has.  
  
Artimis: What about it? It's been sitting there on the table since we got here he hasn't touched it. *Cut the inside behind the counter. Minion appears and looks at the waitor arguing with a costomer.*  
  
Minion: This will be a perfect place to start. *He pulls out a syringe with a black liquid inside and injects it into the waitor's leg then disapears.*  
  
Waitor: *His eyes fog over with a black mist.* Ok I am sick of your attitude. Everyday you come in here and order the same damn thing. Then you take it and sit down next to the window and stare into space until it's totaly melted then you have the nerve to come back up here and ask for another. Well today you're not gettin' more, today you'r gettin' what you deserve. *He takes the Icecream scoop in his hand and jamms it into the costomers head. The costomer falls to the ground with the icecream scoop imbedded into his head. There is an audible gasp from the rest of the costomers.*  
  
Waitor: Ok you're all pissin' me off everybody out!!! *The black mist drops from his eyes and a dark liquid oozes from his nose and mouth.*  
  
Lieta: Uh-oh, Ken you'd better go witht the rest of them I need to take care of him. Jupiter Star Power!*She transforms. Meanwhile the black liquid has drained from the waitor's body and now sits in a blob about the size of a sewer cover next to the dead waitor. The blob starts to twitch and move and soon rises up off the ground and starts taking a solid shape. It is a feminineshape which becomes more deatailed with every second, until it is undeniably a woman that seems to be made of black quartz.*  
  
Mina: Reenie, you stay back and try to contact Serina. The rest of us have to transform andhelp Sailor Jupiter. *She hands Reenie a wrist communicator and the rest of the girls transform.*  
  
Ken: *In awe* Lieta what is this? I don't understand... how did you?  
  
Lieta: I'll explain later Just get out of here. *She turns to face the monster as Ken runs out the door into the street.*  
  
Sailor Jupiter: I don't know what you are or who sent you here but you ruined my date and that is unexcusible.  
  
Sailor Venus: Yeah not only are you interfearing with the corse of love but you're also butt-ugly.  
  
Creature: Oh I'm hurt but now if you'll excuse me I have a world to conquer in the name of my master and you can eighter leave now or die.  
  
Sailor Mars: You're the only one who is gonna die tonight, Freak. *They start fighting and it cuts to Ken running down the street.*  
  
Ken: *thinking* What the hell happened why did she tell me to leave why couldn't I have stayed to fight. *The dagger falls out of his pack and he turns to pick it up, but it takes off down the sidewalk towards the Icecream palor on it own.*  
  
Ken: *outloud* What the hell is going on?  
  
Voice in Ken's head: I'm protecting her let me go.  
  
Ken: *looking only slightly freaked out* Help who.  
  
Voice: Princess Jupiter.  
  
Ken: You mean Lieta?  
  
Voice: Yes that is her name now.  
  
Ken: Well then I want to help too. *The dagger stops dead and the Voise bekons to him.*  
  
Voice: Then go ahead and pick it up. Accept your destiny. *Ken Picks up the dagger and is surrounded by a white light. Cut back to the fighting.*  
  
Sailor Mars: Mars Solestial Fire, Souround! *The fire rings hit the monster and disperse the monster is unphased.*  
  
Monster: Ha ha! My quartz body can't be burned.  
  
Sailor Mecury: Well how does it handle moisture? Shine Aqua Illusion! *The attack splashes against the monster and runs off.*  
  
Monster: *Sweat drop* Please...  
  
Sailor Venus: Venus Love Chain Encircle! *The chain hits the monster across the face and cracks the quartz.*  
  
Sailor Jupiter: My turn! Sparkeling Wide Presssure! *The thunder ball hits the monster in the abdomine and again the quartz cracks.*  
  
Monster: This is getting boring of the four of you only two of you can actualy stand up to me. I'll just finish these two off and fight you. *A rose hits her and imbedds itself in one of the cracks made by Sailor Jupiter.*  
  
Tuxedo Mask: You'll have a problem with that plan seeing as there is seven of us now. *Sailor Moon and Mini-Moon Jump from his arms.*  
  
Sailor Uranus: Make that nine. World Shaking!!  
  
Sailor Neptune: Deep Submeger! *Both attacks hit simotaniously and when the smoke clears the monster's quartz armor is cracked in many places, it falls off.*  
  
Monster: My armor! You'll pay for this you brats.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Now Sailor Moon!  
  
Sailor Moon: Moon Spiral Heart Ache! *The monster looks frightened for a moment but side steps the attack and takes off down the side walk.*  
  
Sailor Moon: We have to follow her! *The scouts and Tuxedo Mask take off after her. Cut to Ken, who is supsended in a place that seems to be just a room of white light. In front of him is the dagger which is projecting a ghostly image of his own face.*  
  
Ken: What is happening?  
  
Ghostly Ken: You'll understand in a moment just try to relax.  
  
Ken: Whats going to happen? What are you doing?  
  
Ghostly Ken: I am giving you the power to help Lieta.  
  
Ken: Why do you look so much like me? Who are you?  
  
Ghostly Ken: You will understand just close your eyes and relax. *Ken obeys and the symbol of Jupiter apears on both fore-heads and a beam of white light connects the two. Cut back to the fighting, which has come to a park, the monster has regained her armor and all the scouts are rooted to their spots by a mound of quartz around their feet.*  
  
Tuxedo Mask: *Half of his mask is missing and he is bleeding from the corner of his mouth.* Let them go you bitch!  
  
Sailor Moon: Darian!! Where did that come from!! I never wanna here you use that kind of language again do you understand.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: *blushing alittle* Sorry.  
  
Monster: *throwing a blob of black liquid which hits Tuxedo Mask and throws him into a tree then the substance touches the tree and hardens into quartz sticking him to the tree.*  
  
Monster: And now you all die. *The black liquid forms into a sword and hardens.* It realy has been fun.*She puts the end of the blade under Sailor Jupiter's chin and lifts her head so she is facing her. She brings the blade up for a final blow, and laughs wickedly.*  
  
Voice: Now that's not playing fair. *Everybody looks up at the sorce of the voice which is a boy of about 16, wearing emerald green slacks and a matching vest over a white shirt, he is also wearing black finger gloves and shoes, but the most distinguishing feature is his head of poker-straight blonde hair rising over a spiked, pewter crown with a small emerald stone set in the middle of the fore-head. He jumps from the tree he was standing in and kicks the monster in the chest with his right foot then spinns around and kicks her with his left, sending her flying across the park. He holds out his hand palm to the sky and a bolt of lightening strikes into it and becomes a small electrical ball, he brings it up over his head.*  
  
Boy: Jupiter Divien Thunder Crash!!! *He hurls the thunder ball at the monster and it hits once again her armor cracks and shatters, the scouts restraints shatter too.*  
  
Boy: *Turning to Sailor Moon* Princess Serina I would suggest you finish it now while she is still dazed.  
  
Sailor Moon: Yes. Moon Spiral heart Ache!! *This time the attack is successful and a giant heart smashes through the monster and the monster falls and vaporizes.*  
  
Boy: *Turning to Sailor Jupiter and draws a Eurpoean style dagger with two emerald stones on each hand guard with the symbol Jupiter at the top of the hilt, just bellow the blade.*  
  
Boy: Princess I hope you will accept my services as you did in the past. *He puts the symbol of Jupiter to his fore head and bows to her.*  
  
Sailor Jupiter: *Recognizing the dagger.* Ken?  
  
Boy: Yes, but in this form I am, Sailor Jupiter Guard, or just Jupiter Guard if you prefer.  
  
* Cut to Rey's Tempel where all the Scouts, including Darian and Ken have gathered.*  
  
Artimis: Yes, Jupiter Guard was Princess Jupiter's peresonal bodyguard, and they were granted permission from Queen Serenity to marry and they were to anounce their engagement durring the celebration of the engagement of Prince Darian and Princess Serina but Queen Barrel attacked and Jupiter Guard died, protecting his princess, within the first five minutes of the battle his spirit wasn't preserved and sent to Earth when Queen Serenity sent the rest of us. I don't understand How you got here Ken.  
  
Ken: I was pulled to Earth by the energy created by the Sailor Planet Attack that killed Queen Barrel, and reborn with the rest of them. Unfortunatly I wasn't reawakened until my parents were killed and I was sent here to live with my Aunt and met Lieta and then Sailor Jupiter. The Memories all came flooding back and I was reawakened, But some of my memory is still clouded I don't rember much about the Moon Kingdom or how I died.  
  
Lieta: What does it matter you're here now and we can pick up where we left off.  
  
Artimis: You knew?  
  
Lieta: Not at first, but there was always something familiar about him, and then I saw him fight and it all came back. I remember every last detail about what we had.  
  
Ken: As do I. *They walk off hand in hand.*  
  
Rey: Did I have A guardian?  
  
Luna: Princess Mars was much too independent to accept a bodyguard I remember her saying, "The day I can't take care of myself is the day I die, I won't need a bodyguard till then."  
  
Serina: Sorry Rey but you didn't have a boyfriend then just like you don't have one, now that Chad left.  
  
Rey: You little... *She grabs Serina by the hair and Serian starts screaming and Darian trys to separate them.*  
  
End.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
And there you have it. If you liked it, loved it, hated it, or just thought it was ok give me your feedback, drop me a line at Vegeta101485@aol.com or If you have AIM (AOL Instant Messenger) I can be reached at Vegeta101485 or SSJ2Gohan101485. Thanks for your time and hopefully your support.  
  
Son Gohan ^_\\ 


End file.
